Fuser
The Binary Fusion Pod, dubbed the Fuser, is an item Sage invents in Ascent of the Red Sentients Part 2. This item allows two drivers in the Battle Force 5 to combine their vehicles, resulting in a hybrid with added capabilities. Due to the dangerous nature of the device, however, Sage is only able to make one Binary Fusion Pod per mission. Also, if two drivers go in without their vehicles, their minds are switched. List of combinations *'SkyKnife:' The fusion of Vert's Saber & Zoom's Chopper. The Chopper is fused on top of the Saber. The SkyKnife can fly and has a saw launcher among various other blades. Used for air assaults and is considered the fastest of all BF5's vehicles on the ground. First appears in Ascent of the Red Sentients Part 2. It also appears in The Mouth of The Dragon, Full Throttle, The Shadow Zone, Sol Survivor, The Blue Tide ''and Get Zemerik.'' *'Tangler Command Center:' The fusion of Agura's Tangler ATV & a sunken Mobias Command Center. It was used to raise a Mobi wreck, it was combined with the Tangler into a Mobi with over-sized Tangler tires. Simply floats up to the surface of the Vandal Ocean. First seen in Battleship 5. *'SmashClaw:' The fusion of Sherman & Spinner's Buster Tank & Agura's Tangler ATV. The Tangler is fused in front of the Buster, with six, clawed wheels and limbs. SmashClaw can extend its forward section off the ground and use its foremost limbs as arms with spinning blades emerging from the wheels. Mostly used for brute force and frontal assaults. First appears in Uprising. It also appears in The Power of Resistance, Full Throttle, Stone Cold Warrior, The Blue Tide, Legacy ''and ''Shadow Runners. *'SonicSlash:' The fusion of Vert's Saber & Stanford's Reverb. The front of the Saber fused with the rear of the Reverb. The SonicSlash can fire rapid sonic blasts using an array of cannons and its blades' cutting ability is enhanced by sound energy, allowing it to vibrate through dense structures. Used for fast, long-range attacks. First appears in The Crimson One. It also appears in Found And Lost ''& ''Unite And Strike. *'ShockBlade:' The fusion of Vert's Saber & Tezz's Splitwire. The front of the Saber fused with the rear of the Splitwire. Has a dual rotating cockpit. ShockBlade can drive and maneuver easily on its side, as well as make inverted turns, due to having multiple wheels on all sides. It can also fire off EMP bursts. Used for special tactics and assault. First appears in Spawn Hunters. It also appears in The Lord of The Kharamanos, Blast From The Past, Grimian's Secret ''and Rumble in The Jungle.'' *'RigSaw:' The fusion of Vert's Saber & A.J.'s GearSlammer. The body of the Saber fused with the GearSlammer's wheels. It is able to maneuver quickly and possesses enough drill power to penetrate thick ice and other structures. Used for frontal assault. First appears in Deep Freeze. It also appears in The Hunt For The Magmatrox ''and Rumble in The Jungle.'' *'RazorClaw:' The fusion of Vert's Saber & Agura's Tangler ATV. It had to potential to show up in Shadow Runners but Krytus intercepts the Tangler and prevented it. It was never attempted again. *'ShatterBolt:' The fusion of Sherman & Spinner's Buster Tank & Tezz's Splitwire. It looks like a recoloring Buster with Splitwire's wheels. It combines Buster's super strength with Splitwire's electromagnetism to create a extreme powerful combination. This makes ShatterBolt able to levitate, shoot electromagnetic balls and destruction powers. Used for special tactics and frontal assaults. First appears in Unite and Strike. *'BlastBlade:' The fusion of Vert's Saber & Helixion's Syfurious. First appears in Full Revolution. Category:Items